Evil can be Good
by StrawberryDeathGod15
Summary: A being considered to be evil incarnate was not as evil as everyone believed. Not good with the summary of this story. Sorry.


**Evil can be Good**

 _Getting distracted_

He walked. He walked and walked, and walked some more. He walked until his legs hurt. He walked until he felt that they would break. But still, he continued to walk, to walk the path he had been given. He passed many a traveller that would offer assistance, a small amount of money or even a sip of their water.

He did not accept, for to accept their aid would be to damn their souls for eternity. Even a couple of times he had been stopped by bandits. Though in the end he walked, he walked while they burned. He walked into a town and searched for the cursed soul he had been hoping to send to the pit of darkness and despair.

Upon exiting the town, he walked once more. He walked and he walked for days on end, going around the towns and cities that he knew without a doubt, did not hold the person he was looking for.

It was as he was walking around the town of Karakura that he sensed them. Confused, he realised that there had been two people involved, not one. If they had not been together, he would have only hunted one of them, but it would seem that fate had other ideas and the meeting was destined to happen between these three people. He entered the town and felt the shift inn energy around him.

He was surprised that he would find the people he was now looking for, staying at the town enriched with so much energy. His targets must not have realised that it would make it easier for him to find them. He would have just passed the town, had it not held so much energy that theirs was enhanced even more to the point that he could walk in a straight line out of the town for five miles and still be able to know that they were there.

He was confused, until he realised that the energy would stay with him for a bit after leaving the town and that was why he only sensed them as he walked too close to the town.

He walked through the streets, seeing children play, adults talk and go about their business. He allowed himself a small smile at the things he saw, even a chuckle as a young girl smiled widely and waved at him, which he returned.

The sound of screeching tires caught his attention. He turned to see a speeding truck about to hit a small child, who ran onto the street to get his ball. There were screams, calls of panic and distress and a mother running to her child. He knew that she would not make it, and that the child's soul would hopefully end up in a better place.

He was offering a light prayer for the child when suddenly a girl, no more than eleven years of age with black hair and dressed in clothing more suited for a boy, ran past him towards the child about to be hit.

If he wasn't who he was, he wouldn't have been able to sense the energy that she sent to her legs without realising it, which caused her to save the child just in time. Though she did sustain some scrapes and bruises on her body from the landing.

The mother thanked the girl profusely as she held her child in a tight embrace. The girl was told that she should go to the hospital, but she just waved them off, telling them that her family ran a clinic and it wasn't that far away.

The mother thanked her a couple more times before taking her child away. The crowd broke apart, believing that she would be fine, but the man saw her trembling body as she pretended to be okay.

Walking up behind her, he picked her up, holding her bridal style he continued walking with her. Her complaints were cut off as he asked her where her home was. Realising that he was trying to help her, she told him where the Kurosaki Clinic was.

When they arrived at the clinic, a man, possibly her father from the way he looks, was outside the clinic with a worried look on his face. The moment he saw them, he ran at full speed to them, snatching Karin out of the man's arms. Ignoring her complaints as he held her tightly, as if he was going to lose her any second, he finally sat her on the ground and looked up at the stranger that brought his daughter home.

He was welcomed into their home for something to drink as thanks for what helping the girl home. Inside the man introduced his wife, Misaki, and his other daughter, Yuzu. While Karin resembled her father, who introduced himself as Isshin, Yuzu looked more like her mother.

The man did not expect to sense power of death in the man, though it was depleted, it was still quite strong compared to others of his kind. The mother held remanences of the collector's power. He never really bothered to learn what their kind were called.

He could sense that their children had a mixture of all of the powers, though Karin held more of her father's power, while her sister, Yuzu, had more of her mother's. He didn't care much as it did not involve him, until he sensed something even deeper within Misaki, something dark, something hollow.

He was confused as the children held none of that dark power, just their parents' natural power. As he sipped on the cup of tea he was given, he kept sensing inside of Misaki, trying to understand what happened. He found that the thing had fused with the woman's soul and from the feel of it, it had happened thirteen years ago. If they had had a child before then, that child's soul would have been fused with the darkness and would have a strong soul.

When the girls left, he spoke to the parents.

"I never thought that I would meet a man with the power of death and a collector of energy living together with children."

They both gained shocked looks on their faces as they had not expected anyone but their old friend Kisuke to know about them.

"How do you know about us?" Isshin asked.

"I know much of this world. But I didn't know what you held until I had sensed your powers. In your wife, I sense a dark power that has fused with her soul." He told Isshin.

Isshin and Misaki knew exactly what he was talking about. With Misaki not having her powers and Isshin not having a way to exit his body, he knew that if a fight happened, they would probably lose the fight and possibly their lives.

"What do you want?" Isshin asked, worried for the lives of his family.

The man looked at them with boredom in his eyes, until he looked directly at Misaki, interest filling his eyes.

Misaki felt a shiver run down her spine at the look in their guests' eyes. Knowing that the best course of action to keep her family safe is to do or answer what this man wanted.

"I want…" he began, only to take another sip of his drink. "I want… I want to know how the darkness inside of you is not devouring your soul."

The two adults looked at each other before looking back to the guest, calmly sipping the last of his tea before sitting it back down and releasing a soft sigh.

"It's a long story…" Isshin began.

"I have time." The stranger replied.

 **XXXXX**

The man watched the shop from across the street, hiding himself from the senses of the beings inside. He watched as two children exited the shop holding a broom each. The quiet and meek one, Ururu was her name from what he heard started to do her job while the other one, Jinta as the girl called him, was swinging his broom as if it were a sword.

When the girl asked him to start working, he started hitting her with said broom. Before he could swing it a third time, a hand had grabbed it and yanked it lightly, enough to make it come out of the child's grip.

"Hey! What do you think you're-" Jinta cut himself off as he saw the intimidating man in front of him, holding the broom he was using. Gulping, he took a step back as the man spoke.

"Where is the person in charge?" he asked with a voice full of intimidation, even though he was just simply speaking.

"He- uh… he's uh…" the boy simply couldn't speak, as the man's gaze was placed on him, the boy felt as though he was trapped by some unseen force. Luckily Ururu was there and willing to help him.

"Urahara-san's doing important work inside right now. Perhaps you can leave a message with us and we can give it to him later." She told him with a soft voice.

The man looked at her, his eyes softening slightly, turned on his heel and started walking away.

"That is okay. I will come back another day." He had not taken more than ten steps before a new voice called out to him.

"Stranger-dono! Please wait!"

The man stopped and turned to see a man almost an entire head taller than him.

"Yes?" he asked, gaze penetrating the giant, causing a bit of sweat to appear on his brow.

"Urahara-dono asked me to retrieve you." He told the man that he knew was definitely quite powerful, given how Urahara held fear in his eyes when he informed his friend to get the stranger.

"Awfully convenient timing, no?" the man asked as he walked up to and past the other man, into the Urahara Shoten.

Tessai turned his attention to the two children with a serious expression on his face.

"I need you two to stay away from this shop for a couple of hours."

"Why?" Jinta asked.

"Because, Urahara-dono says he is an extremely dangerous man and he wants you two safe. Go to the park or check out some other stores. Here's some money." He handed them some money and shooed them off before turning and entering the store, locking the door and turning the open sign to close.

He saw the individual that Urahara wanted to meet standing in the centre of the shop, inspecting a packet of sweets he was holding in his hand with a raised eyebrow.

"What is your name, young man?" while it seemed like a simple question, Tessai felt compelled to answer this mysterious being.

"Tsukabishi Tessai is my name… and may I ask what yours is?" Tessai replied and then question the stranger.

Letting out a soft chuckle, the man gave his own answer.

"You may ask but I have no intention of answering."

A drop of sweat ran down the side of Tessai's head as he gave a slight nod before walking past the other man and towards the hatch that would lead to Urahara's secret training room. He lifted it up and gestured for the stranger to enter.

"Urahara-dono is waiting for you down here, as he just had a guest and they needed somewhere private to have their talk. I would assume you would also like the privacy?"

The man did not answer as he simply took step after step until he stoop at the ladder which would take him to the man he wished to meet. Instead of using the ladder, he simply walked over the hole and let himself fall.

He fell for a couple of hundred metres before landing with barely a bend of the knees and only slightly disturbing the dirt on the ground.

Foregoing walking to the man, he simply disappeared from his spot and appeared right in front of the shopkeeper, whose only reaction was the slight widening of his eyes and the protective tightening of his arms over the black cat currently residing there.

"Name." it was not a question but a command.

"Urahara Kisuke, and you?" the shopkeeper replied jovially, only to receive an annoyed look from the man.

"Not you. I already know your name, I am talking to you." He directed the next part to the cat.

"My name is Yoruichi." A very deep and very male sounding voice answered him.

"May I ask how you know my name because I'm very sure Tessai only told you my surname." He asked the stranger, whose gaze settled back on him.

"The Kurosaki family told me about you. And before you say anything, no I did not do anything to them, in fact I did helped their daughter get home to them safely." He explained.

"I see, and did you coming here mean that there was something you wanted to talk about?" Urahara questioned.

"Yes. What I want to know is why there are so many spiritual beings residing within this small town. I do understand that this town is currently the area holding high energy, but for many beings with the power of death living here, my curiosity has been garnered." He explained, knowing that they would understand that he was talking about them.

"Exactly who are you?" Kisuke questioned as Yoruichi jumped out of his arms and ran behind a rock. The cat returned moments later as a dark skinned woman, luckily wearing clothes.

"You don't seem surprised." She said, noticing how the being gave not even the slightest hint that he was surprised.

"I know that your family has a technique passed down through generations of the Shihoin family to transform into different kinds of felines." He explained with a bored look on his face.

Yoruichi was worried as she had been able to trick most of Soul Society into believing that it was something she just naturally was able to do. This devilishly handsome stranger having knowledge of the technique was definitely cause for concern, but before she could question him, her long-time friend cut in.

"You didn't answer who you are." Waving his fan in front of the bottom half of his face, he continued, "Please, do tell us."

Letting out a sigh, the stranger clicked his fingers and some kind of red, see-through glowing dome erupted around the three beings.

"Now, what did you go and do that for?" Kisuke questioned with a suspicious look in his eye as he reached a hand out and was about to touch when the strangers hand was clamped around his wrist.

"Touching that will destroy your hand and it will be permanent, as you will never be able to properly heal or regenerate it. And as for why I did it, I wanted this conversation one-hundred percent private. No one can hear what is said in here." The stranger explained.

"Well… that's good to know, so what is your name stranger?"

"Currently I go by the name Ichigo." He answered.

"Currently?" Yoruichi questioned.

The man stood straight, his lean body size showing as brown eyes on his angled face looked at both of them. He sighed and ran his fingers partway through his ankle-length orange hair and released a slight chuckle.

"I've lived most of my life going through different names, but the ones that you should know me the best as, is the fallen angel."

"Which angel?" Kisuke asked, already certain that he knows exactly who the man is saying he is.

"El Diablo, Satan, the Devil and the one that I'm most famous for… Lucifer."

 **EXTRA**

"Where has the lord gone?"

"We do not know sir."

"Our lord may travel, but he usually leaves a message, so if we do not find one within the month, we shall travel to the living."

"Why not earlier?"

"Our lord does have some strange habits. We may just find something we missed if only we had permission to search his office."

"So we have about a month to figure out what our lord is doing and where he is doing it before we enter the living world, correct?"

"Yes. Now go do your jobs!"

"Yes sir!"

 **XXXXX**

[A.N.]

This, like all of my stories will feature a different Ichigo, as I feel that keeping Ichigo the same in each one of my stories will make them bland and dull.

This story will have chapters ranging from two-thousand words to three-thousand, so expect faster updates.

Any questions, please ask. Any mistakes, please tell. Any ideas you'd like to see, please leave in a review.

Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
